everybodys_hotshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki
Suzuki (スズキ) is a golfer who first appeared in Hot Shots Golf 2 as a starting character in the Japanese version. He has since appeared as a character in several other games of the series, including the tennis spin-offs, Hot Shots Tennis and Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip. In the American versions of Hot Shots Golf 2, Hot Shots Golf 3 and Hot Shots Golf Fore!, he is replaced with Mel. Profile Hot Shot Fave Suzuki is the chairman of the Hot Shots Golf Association. Originally just a Wall Street peon, Suzuki has somehow risen through the ranks to become the face of the Hot Shots Golf franchise. Suzuki is always ready with a joke or prank, and loves to pick up new gags from TV sitcoms. Old jokes, new jokes - he loves them all, and now he's back, funnier than ever! Hot Shots Tennis Note: the profile entries are taken from the European game, not the American one. Normal Everybody's mate from Everybody's Golf, age 45 from Tokyo! Surprisingly fast on his feet and a tenacious stroke player, he's not as young as he used to be. Low salary, high lobs. Costume EGolf Style 2 Suzuki's chosen everybody's favourite golf shirt. It's made to last and a comfy fit, which is why he's had years of use out of it. Summary Hot Shots Golf Fore!: A familiar golfer/caddie Suzuki. He loves the sand trap! (Character Select) Stats Hot Shots Golf Fore! * 'Power: '''D - 235y * '''Control: '''C * '''Impact: '''B * '''Spin: '''A * '''Good: '''Sand * '''Bad: '''None * '''Shot: '''Fade (High) Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds *Power: E- 239y *Control: C *Impact: A *Spin: B *Sidespin: C *Shot Type: Curve (Mid) *Strength: Sand Traps *Weakness: Nothing Hot Shots Tennis *'Serve: 'D *'Stroke: 'D *'Volley: 'D *'Impact: 'C *'Footwork: 'C *'Hand: 'Right *'Tennis Tiers: 'Tennis Lv. 2 (Normal), Tennis Hopeful (Costume), Tennis Guru (Black) : In Hot Shots Tennis, Suzuki is an Intermediate character, and the lowest ranking one. Suzuki is good at fast high lobs, but he runs out of stamina very quickly. Gallery Suzuki 1.jpg|Suzuki in Hot Shots Tennis. hot-shots-tennis-get-a-grip-image706267.jpg|Suzuki in Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip. suzuki-hot-shots-golf-3-7.41.jpg|Suzuki in Hot Shots Golf 3. suzuki-hot-shots-golf-fore-39.9.jpg|Suzuki in Hot Shots Golf Fore!. mingol4_suzu_02.jpg mingol4_win_01.jpg mingol4_suzu_03.jpg img4_037_002.jpg img4_037_016.jpg img4_037_018.jpg img4_037_020.jpg img4_037_024.jpg img4_037_030.jpg img4_037_034.jpg img4_037_050.jpg img4_037_054.jpg img4_037_058.jpg img4_037_063.jpg img4_037_064.jpg img4_037_071.jpg img4_037_076.jpg img4_037_082.jpg img4_037_088.jpg img4_037_090.jpg img4_037_012.jpg hotshotstennis_7a.jpg img_mg4_std02_032.jpg 03.jpg hot-shots-tennis-playstation-2-D_NQ_NP_773885-MLM25921722039_082017-O.jpg 1484080698-2253080734.jpg 04.jpg : Trivia *He, along with Mel, are considered to be the series's mascots. *He appears in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a background character in the Sandover Village stage. *In Hot Shots Tennis, he is aged 45, not 55. That means that Hot Shots Tennis is set earlier in time. *In Suzuki's umpire description from Hot Shots Tennis, it is hinted that he may have once owned some of the courts that you play on. Category:Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf 2 Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf 3 Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf Fore! Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds Characters Category:Hot Shots Tennis Characters Category:Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip Characters Category:Everybody's Golf (PS4) Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Caddies Category:Umpires